notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gilim
Can't believe ICE made this Giant a 25th level, what a pansy. Moran half valar (talk) 05:38, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not even sure if they are actually meant to be the same person, The name is clearly taken from -gilim of HoME, But that Gilim was a Winter Giant whom lived in aman while ICE's gilim is a Stone-Giant.--Haerangil (talk) 13:54, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Harangil, was Gilim a servant of Morgoth? I mean Morgoth invented Ice, and Gilim is the embodiment of winter, I mean, I know some places don't get snow, but...I just wondered if Gilim was a servant of Morgoth. Moran half valar (talk) 16:00, October 2, 2014 (UTC) It is never said in the book of lost tales.I always had the impression that Gilim was a neutral being.--Haerangil (talk) 07:07, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Independent like Ungoliant or independent like Tom Bombadil? Gilim to me, would seem to be more on the dark side given that he is winter..., also could you finish up Bullor-Ilg?Moran half valar (talk) 11:48, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :Lúthien mentions Gilim and Nan in her Spell... I think she wouldn't try to enchant Morgoth with mentioning an evil creature in a spell..." Names she sought, and sang of Glend the sword of Nan; of Gilim the giant of Eruman; and last and longest named she then 1570 the endless hair of Uinen, the Lady of the Sea, that lies through all the waters under skies. Then did she lave her head and sing a theme of sleep and slumbering" at least Uinen is a good entity, so I guess it#s more likely that Gilim and nan are too.--Haerangil (talk) 14:35, October 3, 2014 (UTC) And Bulor-llg? Moran half valar (talk) 02:34, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :They're mentioned in MERP:the grey mountains.They were nature-spirits worshipped by the petty-Dwarves.--Haerangil (talk) 09:53, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Actually, after reading about the Uvanimor, I am inclined to think Gilim, is a devoted servant to Morgoth. I mean, Tolkien put this down in his writings: here he made the Úvanimor, monsters of diverse kinds and shapes breed from the earth; they were monsters, giants, ogres and Wicked dwarves (the Nauglath) and these were the agents of Melkor - but Orcs were not made until he had looked upon the Elves. So it would seem that many Giants were probably allied to Melkor... and it does make sense since Luthien was trying to lure him asleep by singing, if you mentioned something good in the presence of evil, wouldn't that alert them? After all, she came as a vampire and beren as a werewolf at this time. Not to mention, there task is one of stealth. So I am more inclined to believe that Gilim, Nan, and Tarlang were more akin to servants of Morgoth than Valar. Or at least Gilim was the only servant of the Giant races, to Morgoth. Moran half valar (talk) 06:43, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :I find it believable that some or many giants were corrupted to serve Morgoth, however Gilim and Nan inhabited the undying lands, the Regions of Eruman and Aryador... so they were direct neighbors of the Valar. A thing very unlikely had they been beings of evil.--Haerangil (talk) 12:09, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :Is that by Tolkien or by MERPS? I have never read any of that. Moran half valar (talk) 23:40, January 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Gilim and Nan inhabiting Eruman/Aryador is Book of Lost Tales.--Haerangil (talk) 13:07, January 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay then, I believe you, thank you very much! Moran half valar (talk) 01:03, January 16, 2018 (UTC)